The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for facilitating communication between two electronic devices and, more particularly, to techniques for improving the quality of a wireless communication link between electronic devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the marketplace today, there are a wide variety of electronic devices available for a wide variety of purposes. Such devices include cellular telephones, tablet computers, laptop computers, person computers, televisions, Bluetooth© enabled devices, printers, and cameras, just to name a few. It is often desirable for one electronic device to communicate with one or more other electronic devices. To facilitate these communications, various wireless technologies have become popular. Regardless of the particular type of wireless communication technology, these technologies are all similar in the sense that they use radio waves, often referred to as radio-frequency (RF) signals, to communicate information from one device to another.
The information to be transmitted typically is modulated onto the RF signal prior to wireless transmission. In other words, the information to be transmitted is typically embedded in an envelope of a carrier signal that has a frequency in the RF range. The envelope is typically referred to as the baseband signal. For example, there are various techniques for using quadrature signals, often referred to as IQ signals, to modulate the carrier signal. The receiving device demodulates the signal, i.e., removes the carrier signal, to recover the embedded information in the envelope. In an envelope tracking system, any delay mismatch between the IQ signals and the envelope path degrades the system performance in terms of error vector magnitude (EVM) and spectral emission mask. Such delay mismatch may cause the supply to be too high, in which the case the linearization achieved by shaping the envelope is lost, or too low, in which case the signal is clipped by the power amplifier. In either case, a high EVM reduces the quality of the transmitted signal and generally causes the transmitting device to consume more power than necessary.